


Once More Into Entropy

by Tea_Reeds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships? Maybe?, Eventually we'll get to interesting things, Gen, Mages, Mages as a Separate Race not Humans with Magic, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Remembers Resets (Undertale), Reader is a mage, Reader-Insert, Undertale Saves and Resets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Reeds/pseuds/Tea_Reeds
Summary: You're a pretty simple person, used to normal days, where nothing happened.Used to having days go by monotonously. Months, weeks, and days where it was as if the world ran out of ideas and used the same period of time over again, where equally new nothing happened.It had been the same ordinary day, and nothing was happening.It was an ordinary day and then, a far from ordinary species of sentient beings to came out of Mt. Ebbot.Something happened.I've had some ideas sitting around for years, so, it shouldn't surprise me that posting anything on here would give me a massive bout of inspiration.
Relationships: Humans & Monsters (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview introduction.

It had been an ordinary cool Thursday afternoon, nothing special. Other than people heading to or from work, and the odd few who were out on a walk just to enjoy the nicer January weather, there weren’t many out and about.

The city of Ebbot, named for the mountain it was near, was having a perfectly ordinary day, and then _something_ happened. Most everyone in the surrounding area felt it; that same odd feeling of _something,_ and then, the local News announced that strange creatures had been spotted descending the mountain that had been rumored for centuries to be a cursed place of no return and ruin. Naturally, most thought it was a prank, probably just a rambunctious group of teenagers, trying to make fun of the superstitious, surely. 

Yet, less than an hour later, any News channel that was worth their two cents all had the same **_“Breaking News: Monsters Spotted in Mt. Ebbot National Park!”_ ** The National Guard was called in to investigate and use force if necessary, and all of Humanity seemed to hold its breath, waiting for something, _anything_. And then, _something_ was given. 

A week and half later, anyone who could read or listen to a televised News report knew about the Monsters, knew that they were a sentient species, knew they had once gone to War with the Humans and been trapped Underground by seven Mages with a magic Barrier, knew that a Human _child_ , named Frisk, had freed them.

Another week and they knew that the majority hadn’t seen the Sun, Moon, and stars in their whole lifetime, knew that they just wanted to be free, and live alongside Humanity peacefully, knew that they had gold as currency. The next week they had been allowed to set up a temporary camp on the outskirts of Ebbot City, and tentatively to negotiate with the Mayor of Ebbot City for more permanent residences. 

Then, the Human child revealed their intention to be the Ambassador for Monsterkind. Humans were confused already, how did a _child_ free a people who had been trapped for centuries, and _now_ said _child_ wanted to be the _Ambassador_ for these people? These people that looked so strange from anything considered _normal_ , these beings that called themselves _“Monsters”_ when to all of the world it meant something terrible and imaginary by dictionary definition.

No, some of the Humans could not stand this, they were scared, and they were confused. These creatures that claimed sentience when they, Humans, had been alone in their superior intelligence amongst animals for so long. These _MONSTERS_ that claimed to want only peace, not vengeance for the War or for being trapped for so long _under their very feet_. If these Monsters were sentient, could think and feel _emotions,_ how could they not be thirsting for Human blood? How could they want peace after being trapped _and forgotten?_

Other Humans wanted, no, _needed_ to learn more about this whole situation. These people are claiming peace, should we not give them a chance? They aren’t holding us accountable for things long forgotten by us, even though it’s remembered by them. They are sentient beings with every right of humans, right? These Monsters are people too, it’s nice to not be the only sentient creatures walking this earth, to share knowledge, to share space robbed from them by Humans long dead.

The government debated with the Monsters, regarding the Child’s request (proclamation) of being the Monsters’ Ambassador. Public debates from government to classroom to on the streets, Humans debated and argued over whether this _child_ should be the Monsters’ Ambassador.

Ultimately, it was decided that Frisk, would be allowed to stay with the Royal Family as their legal guardians, as the child had been orphaned and had been in all but legally their child already, and be the Ambassador as they were, in fact, the closest Human to the Monsters. Under the condition of working with the Monsters’ Royal Family and a Human Representative on the legal side of things.


	2. Monotony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go about your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once More With Feeling!
> 
> Buckle up everyone. :)
> 
> Warning: Implied Underage Drinking, Child Neglect, and Physical Bullying (It's not graphic, but I figured I should give a warning)

It had been the usual chaotic, but rather nice out, Thursday afternoon in January. Earlier this morning, the world had repeated itself like a broken record, not that anyone seemed to notice that they’d repeated the same task several times before. Other than people rushing to and from work, and those taking a leisurely stroll, it was a rather calm day, on the surface that is. Inside a certain building, however, was a different story.

There was a lot of shouting, which wasn't permitted in the building, nor, for that matter, was running, and there was a lot of running.

Usually when a Mage broke silence to a Human, it was either a close confidant, like a spouse or a trusted friend, and said confidant was put under oath. It was illegal, by Mages’ law, to use Magic in front of a Human otherwise. 

Honestly, you thought Harold was perfectly justified in his usage. He had brought the person, willingly might you add, to be sworn to the oath, but _someone_ in this fine establishment, clearly disagreed. He had told the receptionist what happened, and was trying to schedule for proper legal papers and an oath. You, being in the room at the moment, had listened in as well.

Harold Irving was a Mage, with Water Magic being his specialty, and Healing Magic being his second, he was a kind Soul that could never turn a blind eye to those in need. It was a virtue in your opinion, but a vice to him right now. He had noticed a young girl sitting in the alleyway, half drunk, sobbing and beaten, pleading for help; how could he have turned and walked away?

He couldn’t, so he turned into the alley, crouched next to her and offered her help, she accepted readily. He gave her a bottle of water that he infused with Healing Magic, steadied her when she had forcibly ejected the poison in her body, healed her wounds with Magic, and asked if she had a home to return to.

When she said no (the poor girl, who introduced herself as Maggie, was 15, and had quietly clarified that her parents were never around and she was frequently bullied), he offered his home to her. He lived with his wife and they had a few other adopted children.

Eventually, as usual, it had lead to a paranoid stickler to demand that the girl’s mind be wiped of the interaction and returned to her home. This had lead to poor Maggie bursting into tears, and as soon as the guards made a move to take her, Harold had swiftly scooped up the girl and ran. 

By now, you figured they would have run in circles inside of the building twice, and it was time for the interjection. You, at the moment, were not standing and staring at the rare commotion, and were instead heading up to your Boss.

She was a shorter lady, a good boss, a bit stony, but good-natured, but when crossed she was _terrifying_. Which, was why you were going to her in the first place. You’d gently opened the door, informed her of the situation and then, you watched the “show”. Ms. Irene Fitch exited the room like a storm on a warpath, and you quietly followed as the wind that had pushed the storm this direction.

“THADDEUS STRYKER FITCH! I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU IF YOU CAUSED THAT RUCKUS DOWN THERE!” Ah, yes, you’d forgotten to mention she’s the older sister of the paranoid stickler, he meant well, but he had been burned by Humans before, and was entirely wary when it came to dealing with them. 

You’d arrived in time to see Mr. Fitch’s face pale, he was on the floor (he had tripped) and was now hurriedly trying to explain himself to his livid sibling. 

“Save it, Thad, I know what happened. I want you to explain why you refused to draw up the papers for this poor child, and I want you to think of what your therapist, who, may I remind you, is _Human_ would have to say about this.” He stuttered, now flushed with embarrassment, looked down and pitifully went to go retrieve the papers.

Harold had also stopped and was now consoling the frightened young girl, thanking your boss, who had dismissed the crowd (and you) by now, and was leading them to her office. You, who after being dismissed, had gone back to signing out for the day, and then, something happened. 

It affected everyone in the building, and it made you feel ill. A huge wave of Magic had washed over everyone and those who’d just eaten were suddenly rushing to the nearest restroom to upheave whatever they’d consumed. Suddenly no one was allowed to leave and you, with some resigned familiarity, sat down in the lobby, sighing heavily.

The receptionist, Alessio McCoy, chuckled at your tired reaction, “Hey, now. I know you were in a hurry to get out of here, but being stuck with me can’t be _that_ bad.” You looked at him with a half hearted smile, “Nah, just ready to be done for today.” “Aren’t we all, Watcher, aren’t we all.” he replied smoothly. You sighed, trying to pretend to be amused, “Nice try there, Pyre, but that’s not my job.” “Are you _serious_!? I’ve been through just about every job on the planet tryin’ ta guess!”, he protested.

You shook your head, “You’ve been at this for a week, McCoy. At most you’ve guessed seven jobs.” “...Alright,” he acquiesced, “ _maybe_ , but you’ve got to give me _something!_ ” Before, you would have answered, the local News blared, **_“BREAKING NEWS! MONSTERS SPOTTED IN EBBOT NATIONAL PARK!”_ **

“Monsters, huh? What a load a’ bull.” “You think so?”, you asked absently. “...Yeah, must be, right? It’s a little late fer Halloween, but it’s not totally out of the park.”, he replied somewhat unsurely. After that, the two of you ignored the television and made small talk for about half an hour before security let those who needed to filter through, in and out.

You knew what was going to happen, it always did, almost like clockwork. You would go home, your neighbors on one side would be making too much noise, and you and your other neighbors would ask them to stop. Your fellow quiet neighbors would see your exhaustion and offer for you to try to get some sleep, then at some point at night someone would threaten to call the police about the noise and it would go quiet. 

You’d fall asleep somewhere in there, as your neighbors always insisted you go home and rest, and then, you’d wake up, last year, at the end of November. You were getting tired of repeating that month and a half or so, and occasionally random minutes, hours, days, and weeks leading up to it. 

When you’d first started remembering, the time frame was smaller usually a solid week or less, in terms of what everyone else saw, but it felt like forever to you. Most often, back then, it was minutes and hours that repeated, it was also nauseatingly more frequent. You’d perform the same tasks over and _o v e r_ and **_O V E R_ ** again, it felt like Groundhog Day or something, but with mere minutes. 

On one particular day, you gave up, you had been trying to focus in a meeting with Ms. Fitch, and, having been distracted from the same thing no less than 30 times you’d given up and just let it repeat until it stopped. She had noticed your dejected posture and had prompted you to ask questions on what you’d missed. After having answered all your questions, she had suggested that you go home and rest.

You took her up on that, went home, and had fitful sleep for the rest of the day. Now you were expecting what usually happened when these longer ones had become the semi-normal; to wake up, in November, and have the same days repeat. Again. So with that in mind, you went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then, you woke up. You looked over, apathetically, at the calendar. Of course, it was November again… wait that said January. Of course, it was Janu- _it was still_ **_January_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Novem-hold up that says January. It's January.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  _IT'S **JANUARY!**_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update once a week, on Thursday, I might not update the same amount every week, though. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment! Let me know what you think, or just your favourite song. I can also take criticism and correction so if I post this with a mistake or just bad writing feel free to let me know.


End file.
